Sweet Dreams
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: *AU* Marty has a dream where Victor and Todd drink her blood and make love to her. In the morning she wonders if it was really a dream after all when she finds the puncture wounds they left behind.


Sweet Dreams

Marty opened her eyes and realized that she was still dreaming. She had to be, because that was the only place that she was free to love both Todd and Victor without any judgement getting in the way.

"What are you thinking about?" Victor asked as he kissed her.

"I was just thinking about how happy I am in this moment with you. I wish that I never had to wake up."

"Then don't...stay here with me and Todd. Let us love you and take care of you," Victor stated as he placed his hands on her back and began to massage her back.

"I'll stay for a little bit," Marty stated as Victor started to playfully bite on her neck.

"That's great because Todd will be here soon and I happen to know that he's very hungry."

"I better go and make him something to eat."

"Todd doesn't need food to nourish him, he just needs the sweet nectar of your blood, just the same way that I do. May I have one last taste before I leave for the night?" Victor asked.

"I could never deny you anything," Marty stated as she looked into his hypnotic blue eyes.

"That's what I was hoping you would say my love," Victor stated as he sunk his teeth into the tender wound on the side of her neck.

"You taste divine," he whispered inbetween drinking from her sweet nectar. Her thoughts mingled with his as he continued to drink from her and he knew that she was longing to combine their souls. He pulled her closer to him and sank his erection into her as he continued to drink. "Oh...Victor," Marty whispered as she found her sweet release inside of him.

"Please promise me that you'll never forget how much I love you," Victor stated as he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I promise," Marty whispered. "I love you too, but I also love Todd. Please don't make me choose between the two of you," Marty pleaded.

"You won't have to choose between me and my brother. Tonight we will both take care of the needs of your heart. I have to go now my love, but I'm going to leave you in good hands," Victor stated as a bat flew in the room.

Victor transformed into a bat as he jumped from the window and flew away as the bat in her room transformed into a man that she was glad to see.

"Todd, you came," Marty whispered.

"Of course I came, I could never stay away from you. You are the obsession of my heart," Todd stated as he embraced her. "Will you let me feed from you?" Todd asked.

"Of course," Marty stated as she offered her neck to him.

"I can't bite your neck. My brother's already been here and I want to claim you in my own way," Todd stated possessively as he traced the puncture wounds on her neck.

He traced her skin to the tender area, between her legs. "This is where I will feast," Todd stated as he licked the area clean and then sank his teeth into the delicate skin on her inner thigh.

He pumped his finger in and out of her as he drank the sweet blood from her.

"I want to taste you too," Marty stated as she placed her mouth around his hardened penis and began to suck. The taste of his salty cum was exquisite and it sent her into a tailspin of complete ecstasy. "I love you Todd," she whispered as she laid down in his arms and closed her eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered as he pulled her closer to him.

When Marty opened her eyes she was suprised to find that she was still wrapped up in Todd's arms. It had all been a sexy, vivid dream, but it had to be a dream...wasn't it?

"Good morning," Todd stated as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"How did you sleep?" she heard Victor ask. He couldn't be here too. She turned around and realized that Victor was laying in bed with her and Todd. She blinked her eyes, but nothing changed, she was still in bed, sandwiched between the men that she loved. "What happened last night?" Marty finally asked.

"Todd and I took care of you while you were sick," Victor explained.

"You had a pretty high fever, but I think that we got it under control now," Todd stated.

"But you two hate one another," Marty countered.

"Yeah we do, but we love you enough to put our differences aside so that we could take care of you," Victor explained.

"Thanks guys, I love you too," Marty stated as she kissed both of them on the cheek and headed into the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Marty asked herself as she looked in the mirror and saw the two fresh puncture wounds on her neck. She removed her panties and gasped when she saw the same puncture wounds on her inner thigh. Maybe her sweet dream was her reality after all.

The End


End file.
